The New Old Truck
by The Host King
Summary: Bella moves to Forks. Bella falls in love with Jacob. Edward gets in the way. Rated M for explicit activities in later chapters. Bella/Jacob/Edward.


A/N: This is my first submission ever. I know it's short, but that's because I'm still trying to figure out exactly what direction I want to take it, and I don't want the story to go too quickly (ironic, considering how short the first chapter is). I would love some positive, constructive critique. This story is really for practicing and getting ready to do other stories so I'm not horribly stuck to it: the voice is not as great as I would like it to be, nor is the character development spectacular. Anyway, if you feel up to it, continue on. Again I apologize for it being so short, I will work on making the other chapters more developed.

Chapter One.

A large boom resounded from outside the bedroom window, causing Bella to jump. She looked outside to the road so see a very old, red truck turning into the driveway. She heard Charlie's voice as he went outside to greet the visitor.

Bella went down the stairs to follow him. A tall boy with long, braided, black hair hopped out of the driver's seat smiling widely at Charlie as he went to the bed and pulled out a wheel-chair. "Hey, Charlie."

"Jacob you're fourteen. You can't be driving yet." Bella didn't hear any real scrutiny in his voice.

"Oh Charlie you know I can't drive." A deep, raspy voice carried from the passenger side as the boy opened the door. "My girl's are at College, I need _someone _to drive me around." The door shut and Bella heard the sound of the wheel-chair rolling over the wet gravel. An old man with the similar black, braided hair rolled around the side of the truck. The boy following behind.

"Billy you know I'm just kiddin'. Bells this is Billy Black and his son Jacob." he gestured between the two.

Billy was smiling broadly and shaking his head as he gazed at her. "You've grown Bella. Haven't seen you since you were a toddler."

"Yeah." Bella nodded. It was always weird to meet people you didn't know and have them remember you like the memory was important. Charlie walked up to the truck and patted the roof with a hand, making a deep _tong tong tong_. "So, Bells, what do you think?"

She blinked. "What do I think what?"

"Your present." he gestured to the truck, looking proud of himself.

Bella gaped. "What?"

All of their faces fell slightly. "Well, if... if you don't like it-"

"No dad, no. This is perfect!" Bella was astonished that she had just gotten a truck. A really old, awesome truck too. She practically bounced and placed her palms firmly on the hood. "Oh my gosh. Dad, thank you. So much." Charlie turned a little red.

"Well uh, I'm glad you like it Bells. I figured you would need a truck once you get to Forks so you can go to school and stuff." he gestured to the house. "Shall we head in?"

"Why not?" Bill dramatically gestured to the house. "Onward!"

Bella laughed. She admired the truck a little more, and jumped at the cool voice that was suddenly next her.

"I fixed it myself."

Bella turned to Jacob, who was smiling, looking relieved, and a little proud. "You did?" Bella pointed to the truck. Jacob nodded. "Oh my gosh, that is... that is awesome. You are awesome." she shook her head in astonishment and ducked her head inside to look at the cabin. A bench seat.

"Oh man, I love bench seat trucks."

Jacob laughed again. "My ego is probably getting a little too much attention."

Bella laughed again as she retreated from the window. "That is just pure awesome, Jacob." she held up her hand and they high-fived. Laughing, they walked back to join Charlie and Billy in the warmth of the house.

While the adults talked and joked in the kitchen, Jacob and Bella settled themselves on the living room couch to watch TV. Bella wrapped a blanket around herself, cuddling into the warmth that instantly surrounded her. Jacob pulled his legs up and crossed them as they watched cartoons. Once the commercial started up, Bella turned to Jacob.

"So Jacob, how long have you lived in Forks?"

Jacob paused for a second and looked at her. "Bella... I've lived here my whole life. We used to hang out together every time you came out here." he seemed upset that she had forgotten.

Bella instantly went into an embarrassed frenzy. "I-I'm sorry! I only come out here every so often, and uh, uh, I guess I just forgot about a lot of things I used to do! I'm so sorry." she ducked her head, ashamed as her face turned crimson. Now she remembered. "I am honestly shocked myself that I didn't recognize you, Jacob. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Bella. It's okay." he laughed a little.

"We used to make mud pies! That was our favorite!" Bella's head popped up, trying to prove she remembered.

Jacob leaned away slightly. "It definitely has been a while, Bella. I'm going to have to get used to your hyper-activity again." he said it with a smile so Bella didn't take too much offense. Instead she snuggled back into the blanket as the cartoon continued itself.


End file.
